Unforgotten Memories
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Christmas Gift to Tyroth Darkstorm. On Christmas Eve night, Monalisa reflects and remembers her family as she does every year, until her daughter Pandora comes and see's her and her curiosity leads Mona to reveal more about her life before she became who she is now. COMPLETED!


**Heya All!**

 **Wow! I can't believe it! It's Christmas Eve once again! Where does the time go?**

 **Sometimes it just creeps up on you! I hope you're all ready and prepared for the big day tomorrow! I think I am! Hopefully! I've had a great time so far! I've been to a Pantomime and two Carol Concerts as well as my Work Christmas Do, and I've been to a Pole Dancing Christmas party! And I still got tomorrow, a Boxing Day Pantomime and of course New Years to look forward to! It's been amazing!**

 **But before I take a break for Christmas! Here's one more one shot for you to enjoy!**

 **A Christmas Gift to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm and his beloved wife Yoyo! ope you have an amazing Christmas and hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Note: Certain scenes in this fic relate to 'Fury Within Her' 'A Sister's Plight' and 'Cursed and Blessed', the last two are fics written by Tyroth Darkstorm, so if you haven't read them, I suggest you do before reading this fic! **

**Enjoy!**

 **Unforgotten Memories**

It was quiet in the lair under New York City, the lights had been dimmed, apart from the Christmas Tree lights as well as the others that still lit up the huge area.

It was Christmas Eve and an exciting time for all, and many were in bed and couldn't wait for the morning where they would see what gifts had been left for them, and marvellous food to eat, and games to play.

Amongst the excited people were the Ninja Turtles who were in their bedrooms, all but the Lizard Lady Monalisa who sat by the large tree looking up at the coloured lights of the tree, her eyes shining with tears as she looked at them, she then looked at a golden angel candle chime that glittered as the flames glowed and made the delicate cherubs on it spin and the bells were rang.

The chimes were a gift from her dearest friends Tyroth and Sephie who were in Mutopia and were looking forward to seeing them for New Year.

Tyroth had said they were a common little thing in Sweden at Christmas, and sometimes a sweet thing to fall asleep to, listening to the little bells as they rang.

Also next to the chime sat a large photo frame that showed a family, consisting of a mother, father, and three children grinning at the camera, two young boys in their teens and a pretty young woman no older than seventeen with long dark hair and icy blue eyes and a kind smile.

Mona looked at the picture and tears spilled from her eyes as she stroked the picture, Christmas was never an easy time sometimes, as she still missed her family so much.

Even though so much had happened over the years since she had been torn away from her family so cruelly, she still missed them greatly and wished she could let them know she was okay, or at least hear their voices one more time, not just them begging for her safe return on the TV or speaking of her and their pain missing her and not knowing what became of her, but hearing them laugh, hearing their jokes or them telling her they loved her.

She touched the picture and wiped her tears, this was a little tradition she still had, despite finding a new family in the Ninja Turtles, falling in love with Raphael and having Pandora with him, as well as making new friends, she still took the time to remember her human family.

She tried to remember the good times, but it was never easy.

"Mum, dad, Jake, Callum, I miss you so much." she whispered "If only I could find a way, I would let you know I'm safe, but that I can't come home. This time of year is always difficult, as I'm sure it's hard for you, but I hope you can try and enjoy yourselves, I don't want to you to suffer anymore..."

She picked up the picture, kissed it, then she began to sing softly:

 **I _f you're lost you can look, and you will find me_ _  
_ _Time after time_**

 ** _If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_ _  
_ _Time after time_**

 ** _If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

 ** _Time after time_**

* * *

Sitting back in her chair, she felt a presence behind her and she turned around to find herself face to face with Pandora.

The little reptile had been asleep but felt thirsty but on her way to creeping to the kitchen, she saw her mother still awake.

"Mummy?" she asked.

"Pandora." said Mona "Go back to bed."

"I was thirsty" Pandora replied "Why are you still awake? I thought you told me Santa wouldn't come until we were all asleep."

Mona opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again like a fish, Pandora sure was smart for her age.

Pandora then noticed the tears on her mother's face.

"Why are you crying mummy?" she asked "I thought Christmas was supposed to be a happy time."

Mona smiled and leaned down before picking Pandora up and placing her on her lap.

"I'm sorry Little Geisha." she said "I was just...well..." she looked at the photo and the chime and licked her lips.

"Whose that?" asked Pandora pointing at the photo frame "They're humans, like April and Casey."

"That's right baby." said Mona

"Who are they?" asked Pandora "The girl looks pretty!"

Mona chuckled, she was hoping to tell Pandora her story one day, but felt Pandora was too young, but now the little mutant had stumbled upon her by accident, she felt she had some explaining to do.

"You may not believe this Pandora." she said, "But the woman in the picture there, that is me."

Pandora looked at her mother and her eyes widened.

"You!?" she asked in shock "That girl is you!?"

Mona nodded "Uh huh." she said "A long, long time ago, before you were born, before I met your father."

"What happened?" asked Pandora "Why do you look like this?" she touched her mother's scaly cheek.

Mona swallowed hard, she knew telling Pandora how she mutated would be hard not just for her, but for her daughter to understand.

"It's hard to explain what happened." said Mona "But I had an accident that caused me to become like this, and because of my appearance and how people would fear me, or treat me badly, I could never go home."

Pandora looked at her mother, her eyes unblinking as she listened to her.

"Not go home?" she whispered.

"No." said Mona softly "Like we tell you about how the humans cannot understand us? And because we are different it makes us vulnerable? I've been scared my family will never be able to see me, their only daughter behind these reptilian features..."

* * *

She stroked her scaly cheek and looked at her daughter.

"It hurts me sometimes, but it's something I have to live with."

Pandora looked at the photograph and back at her mother.

"My Grandpa, my grandmother, and uncles?" she asked "That's them? Those humans?"

"Yes sweetheart." said Mona holding Pandora close.

"But why would they be scared mummy?" asked Pandora "We'd never hurt anyone, and you help people! You, daddy, my uncles, even Uncle Tyroth and Aunt Sephie help people! They should love us!"

Mona chuckled as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not as simple as that sweetheart." she said "Despite the good we do, because of who we are, people still fear us, and I didn't want my family to fear me, but despite loosing them, I met your father, and your Uncles and Granddad Splinter! As well as our other friends in Mutopia and I've never felt happier since the day I became a lizard girl."

Pandora smiled at her mother.

"One day when you're older Little Geisha." said Mona "I'll tell you the full story of my life before now, and you'll understand better."

"But why not now?" asked Pandora her eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"It's late Princess." said Mona "And you're still young, and also, you need to be asleep for when Santa Claus comes tonight!"

Pandora smiled as Santa was mentioned.

"Okay!" she said.

"Come on Sweetheart." said Mona "I'll get you some water, then I'll put you back to bed."

"Alright mummy." said Pandora sliding off her mother's lap and walking with her to the kitchen.

* * *

Mona held her daughter's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

She decided after putting Pandora to sleep she would reflect a little more before joining Raphael in bed.

As she got some water for Pandora, she thought about Tyroth and Sephie in Mutopia.

Tyroth she knew would be having his family with him after certain circumstances that reunited them, but she knew Sephie would still be missing hers terribly.

"Christmas is such a happy time for most people." she thought "But I never stop to think of those who still feel sadness at Christmas, which I know you feel Sephie, and I'm sure the others do too, and not just some of the Chicago Knights, I wonder what your thoughts are this year?"

She looked at the Christmas Tree again and thought of her two mutant friends in Mutopia as she picked Pandora up and carried her to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, a long way away in Chicago, in the deep catacombs on the Mutant Sanctuary Mutopia the Gecko Sephie and her Dragon lover Tyroth lay in bed together looking at a large photo of Sephie's family which consisted of her parents and her many siblings.

Sephie rested her head on Tyroth's chest as she looked at the picture.

"Such a sad time huh." she said "For my family at Christmas, I still miss them so much."

"I know babe." said Tyroth stroking his lovers hair "I wish I could give you the same luck I got those years back."

He thought of Amber in the room next to him, once his human sister Jennifer, now a mutant marine iguana, and of his parents who were spending Christmas with them in Mutopia, which had now become a tradition since they were reunited a way back.

"I wish I could tell them I'm okay, or find a way to let them know I'm alive, or maybe one day bring them here with Hugh's help and reveal to them the truth...but...I can't risk it..."

"I know babe." said Tyroth "I know it's hard, and Monalisa shares the same pain, again, I wish I could perform any kind of magic to make things easier."

"I know hun." said Sephie, she then thought of their little Geckolings in the next room, Little Freya and Loki.

"I plan to tell our kids one day of our origin," said Sephie "They're too young right now, but it's what I plan to do one day, I remember Mona saying she would say the same to Pandora when she was older, and the same to Kemeko."

"Kemeko's going to have quite a lot to take in." Tyroth commented as he thought of the human Japanese girl Leonardo adopted after her mother Karai had lost her life to the Shedder. "After all she has been through, but if anyone can do it, I know Leonardo can do it, with Mona's help, as well as the others."

Sephie nodded then yawned.

"Better get some sleep hun." she said "Big day tomorrow."

"Like it wasn't one already today!" Tyroth chuckled as he lay back on his pillow "All the traditions we had today like we do in Sweden! That was one amazing Christmas party!"

"And we got New Year to be excited about too!" said Sephie as she kissed Tyroth's cheek "Especially with the gang from New York joining us! Sleep tight hun." She then turned off their bedside lamp and snuggled down with her lover who held her close and warm on that cold Christmas Eve night.

 **And there we have it, a short heart warming story to end the year with! Pandora is still to young to understand, but one day she will! Watch this space for a more detailed fic involving all the kids!**

 **I Hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you Tyroth and Yoyo!**

 **But until then, Merry Christmas to all on Fanfiction! And a Very Happy New Year! Stay out of trouble and see you all in 2018!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**

 **xxxxx**


End file.
